Assassin x Ghost
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Assassin adalah kelompok pembunu professional dengan target milyaran dolar. Bagaimana jadinya jika misi mereka gagal? Mereka bertemu Kim Jongin! Dan kehidupan gelap mereka sebagai pembunuh menjadi kacaukarena target yang mereka bunuh malah menghantui mereka. Taemin. HunKai. ChanKai bromance KrisKai HanKai, etc
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Assassin x Ghost**

* * *

 **MainPair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Slight:**

ChanKai – KrisKai - HanKai

 **Warn:**

 _BoysLove│RateM│Mystery│Horror│Rape│17+│HunKai addict│Yaoi│LoveMystic│MurdererTheme│_ _Typos bertebaran! hehe_

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan sore itu terlalu deras.

Dari sebuah trotoar jalan besar, remaja berumur 17 tahun, manis dan.. ehm, baiklah, tubuhnya sangat sexy terlihat sedang berlari kecil-kecil menembus tirai deras hujan.

Apa gunanya ia berlari kencang, toh apatermennya masih cukup jauh dari sini. Terlanjur basah kuyup baju seragamnya, jadi ia memilih menikmati hujan sembari berlari kecil.

Rambut dark merah mudanya itu basah menutupi hampir mengenai kedua mata sayunya. Celana hhitam seragamnya menempel ketat pada kedua tungkai kaki jenjangnya karena menampung air hujan itu malah membuatnya semakin memukau.

Beberapa pasang mata orang yang meneduh di halte menatapnya lekat. Termasuk orang-orang yang berada dalam cafe bernuansa hangat dan terjaga dari dinginnya hujan itu bahkan merasa iri pada kenyamanan anak tan yang berjalan santai sesekali bermain genangan air dibawah derai hujan.

Langkah kakinya berhenti dibawah sebuah plakat penanda jalan.

Pertigaan.

Dikibaskan rambutnya yang basah hingga bulir-bulir itu terlihat memercik dalam gerakan slowmotion yang sungguh sensual.

Kemeja putihnya mencetak kaos singlet putih yang sedikit menerawang kedua nipple kemerahannya. Tanpa ia sadari, pin nametag yang tersemat di kemeja putihnya terlepas dan terjatuh bebas kedalam saku ketika ia menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya.

Tetap aman.

" _Diakah orangnya?"_ suara bisikan seseorang yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari pertigaan, teredam derasnya rintik hujan.

Dia berbicara kepada ketiga rekannya.

Total ada empat orang disini. Memakai jas hujan hitam. Mereka mampu berkamuflase dengan sangat baik diantara deras rintik hujan sore itu.

" _Iya, dia target kita. Kelas XII-B Ezodrevo SHS.. Lee Taemin"_ suara lebih berat terdengar, disamping lelaki bermata bulat.

" _Ku pikir Lee Taemin berkulit putih, ini fotonya. Kita tidak salah?"_ suara lelaki lain yang sedang membenarkan letak topi hitamnya. Sembari memperlihatkan smartphonenya yang baik-baik saja meski terendam air dan terhujami derasnya hujan kala itu.

" _Mungkin efek mendung dan hujan deras, yang kupertanyakan malah tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi, dan warna rambutnya.. bukankah light brown?"_ sosok yang bersembunyi diposisi tengah, bisa diketahui dialah ketuanya. Memperlihatkan smartphone anti airnya juga yang kini menampilkan biodata Lee Taemin beserta foto terbarunya.

" _Bisa saja target kita mengganti warna rambutnya tadi malam"_ sosok yang paling tinggi itu akhirnya memberikan asumsinya.

" _Tapi.. yang kudengar dari klien, Lee Taemin memiliki aura innocent dan manis.. bukannya-"_

" _Bukannya sexy menggoda seperti kitty minta dicumbu yang.."_ namja bermata bulat itu menyela suara berat tadi dan akhirnya ketiganya menganga dengan mata melebar melihat namja tan didepannya membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya dengan menarik kerahnya.

" _Ouuh.. aku ingin menandai leher jenjangnya"_ akhirnya yang paling tinggi membuat keempat namja di sana bergerak cepat.

* * *

 **SRAAKK!**

" _Target kita tinggal di apatermen sederhana. Ingat. R-110"_ mereka sudah berpencar secepat detik namja tan itu mulai melangkah menuju lift.

Salah satunya, namja bermata bulat itu, sudah menunggu tepat disamping apatermen 110. Keahliannya menyelusup celah lift dengan tangan kosong memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Butuh keahlian khusus agar tubuhnya dapat selamat keluar sebelum tergencet mengenaskan pada lorong melintang berkecepatan kilat itu.

Yang memakai topi sudah menjaga di sudut lift.

Lalu, untuk yang paling tinggi, dia menunggu di balkon nomor 110. Dia menjaga bagian luar, bersama dengan ketuanya, ia dengan mudah melakukan gerakan freestyle memanjat dinding dan melompati balkon-balkon yang licin air hujan.

Jangan sudah bukan perkara lagi bagaimana keempat lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah menyusup kedalam apatermen sederhana yang membutuhkan id card untuk memasuki loby itu.

Dan ketua mereka, menunggu dengan nyaman dalam sebuah ruangan, duduk di sebuah kasur empuk.

Tangan kanannya sesekali bermain dengan pedang katana tajam kebanggaannya.

" _Phoenix, pastikan dia berada dalam pengawasanmu"_ suara dingin ketua itu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh anggotanya yang sedang berada di dalam lift.

Menunggu mangsanya.

Keempatnya selain memiliki keahlian dan kekuatan, mereka juga didukung dengan peralatan canggih wireless chip kecil pada jakun mereka untuk mengirimkan setiap perkataan bahkan bisikan mereka.

Tak lupa kacamata hitam sebagai kamera dan lensa yang dapat menjadi layar canggih penerima program crack, gambar, dan 3D mindmap rencana kejahatan mereka.

Itu hanya beberapa alat mereka.

Selebihnya masih banyak peralatan lain yang lebih canggih dan mengesankan.

Tapi, dibandingkan semua teknologi menggiurkan itu, mereka tetap harus memiliki dasar kekuatan fisik dan intelejensi yang tinggi.

Karena..

Mereka berempat adalah.. _Assassin_.

* * *

 **Klling~**

Pintu lift terbuka.

Namja berseragam SHS Ezodrevo itu masih tidak curiga pada lelaki berpakaian serba hitam.

Sekiranya, lelaki berpakaian hitam itu dari lantai atas. Namun lelaki itu tidak segera keluar menuju loby lantai satu, tapi malah berdiam di pojok, membuat lelaki tan itu tanpa sengaja membawanya kembali ke lantai atas.

Tepatnya deretan apatermen 100.

Celana jean hitam, sepatu kulit hitam, dan coat panjang hitam, serta kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak. Yang mencirikan dia secara khas adalah rambut grey dengan.. topi hitam.

 _Assassin.. Phoenix._

Dilangkahkan kakinya yang basah itu memasuki lift.

Hanya dua orang disana.

Dia.. dan Phoenix.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" suara berat Phoenix ternyata membuat tubuh indah yang basah hujan itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Em.. dingin.. tapi tidak apa-apa kok.. ajushi.." dia tersenyum sangat manis sembari mengusak rambut belakangnya yang sudah mulai kering sehingga acak-acakan.

" _Dia terlalu menggoda, Dragon"_ Phoenix berbicara pada rekan assassinnya yang berjaga di balkon 110.

"Maaf, aku kurang mendengar, ajushi tadi bicara apa?" namja berambut peach lembut itu kembali menengok pada sang Phoenix. Mungkin karena telinganya sempat kemasukan air, ia tidak begitu mendengar suara namja berpakaian serba hitam dan masker hitam yang menutupi hidung hingga dagu itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bergumam" Phoenix mengelak santai, mengangkat tangan kanannya sekali.

Berusaha menghindari kontak pembicaraan lebih jauh.

* * *

 **Ting~**

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Ajushi mau keluar juga?" namja itu dengan sopan bertanya.

" _Jangan terlalu banyak omong kosong, Phoenix. Keberhasilan membunuh target kita kali ini bernilai 1.5 miliar"_ ketua mereka mengingatkan anggotanya yang paling berisik dan yang paling sering menggagalkan misi mereka karena mulut penuh omong kosong dan senyum lebar joker itu.

"Ya" tubuh Phoenik mengangguk pelan. Terlalu banyak berbicara dengan target merupakan salah satu kelemahan Phoenix. Tapi keahliannya menembak target tepat sasaran adalah yang terbaik diantara ketiga rekannya yang lain.

Karena Phoenix mampu melesat secepat bulletproof. Pemikirannya diluar nalar dengan segala sifatnya yang bertolak belakang. Seperti psikopat yang gila senyum dan menyiksa targetnya dengan raut puas gembira.

Phoenix segera berbelok ke lorong kanan, sedangkan pemuda manis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan ke lorong lurus.

Pada balik punggung Phoenix tersimpan rapih senjata api laras pendek rakitannya sendiri, lengkap dengan peredamnya.

Namja manis bersurai bunga sakura tersebut berjalan dengan sesekali digumamkannya lagu yang akhir-akhir ini disukainya.

Basah sepatunya turut memberi tanda pada lorong menuju apatermen R-110.

"Oh, anyonghaseo" pemuda berkulit tan itu menunduk melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu R-109. Tetangganya.

Dia _assassin_ bermata bulat itu.

Masker hitam, celana hitam, dan jaket hitamnya tidak dianggap mencurigakan bagi pemuda tan tadi.

"Tae-Tae Hyung, kapan kau mengganti model rambutmu? Dengan rambut disibakkan seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih manly, haha" senyum manis dari bibir bervolume itu mampu membuat sang _assassin_ sedikit terkesiap.

"Hm" ia tidak bisa menjawab lebih selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Suaramu juga berubah Tae hyung, mungkin karena kehujanan kemarin? Minumlah madu hangat oke?" kembali pemuda itu berkata sebelum masuk kedalam apatermennya.

Kembali namja bermasker itu mengangguk pelan.

Ditangan kanannya ia sudah memegangi chip lock untuk membuka pintu apatermen 110 dengan mudah setelah namja manis itu masuk.

" _Telekinesis, kau hampir saja ketahuan. Untungnya dia tidak begitu mencurigaimu"_ suara ketua Assasins terdengar sedikit marah dalam nada datarnya.

Tetap saja, Telekinesis hampir menghancurkan rencana mereka.

"Maaf aku tidak profesional, Leader.. _Wind"_ sang telekinesis mendekati pintu nomor 110.

Phoenix telah berhasil menghack semua CCTV lantai apatermen deretan 100 ini. Terbukti dengan Phoenix yang berdiri disampingnya dengan memberikan sign thumb padanya.

" _Jangan lupa kau hack passwordnya. Ganti secara acak agar dia tidak bisa keluar.. dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk"_ sang leader memberi intruksi yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Telekinesis. Keduanya masuk dengan mudah, dan namja bermata bulat itu memasukkan chip pada lubang setting restore password sehingga dengan mudahnya password yang semula hanya empat digit itu berubah menjadi 32 digit password sulit.

"Target masuk. Siapkan dirimu, _Wind_ " sang Phoenix menatap tubuh basah sexy yang berhasil memutar gagang kunci dan masuk.

" _Aku benar-benar menunggunya.."_ seringai tajam sang ketua Assassin menunggu di dalam ruang apatermen 110 itu.

Sedangkan ketiga assassins yang lain siap mengeluarkan pisau tajam mereka.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Assassin x Ghost**

 **Part 1 finish**

* * *

Sebenernya ini ff debutku di Wattpad, tapi malah ada masalah intern (?)

Jadi terpaksa semua story di akun Wattpadnya BocahLanang harus dihapus, mian ne?

Yasudah, ayo di comment atau di follow story HunKainya,

Jangan lupa authornya juga di follow, hehe..

See you for next chapt!

Salam HunKai! ^^


End file.
